Oops!
by BlueCupcakes
Summary: Mary finds herself in a very dangerous predicament. Who will come to her rescue? And do trees really make a sound when no one is around to hear them fall down? A very fluffy MFoMT oneshot. Grary.


**Oops!**

**A MFoMT oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

I sighed. It was a boring day. Well, every day was usually boring for me. Running a library where practically no one comes in was rather dreary. But that was okay, I had my books and that makes me happy. And it wasn't like I never _had_ any customers. Gray did stop by every day. He would ask me what books I recommended for him to read and whether or not I had written anymore of my novel. He was the only one I shared my writing with. He was the only one who _asked_ about my writing.

I eyed the clock located above my desk. I still had a few hours before Gray would come and visit. And I had absolutely nothing to keep myself busy until then. I looked at the blank piece of paper on the desk in front of me and tapped my pen against my chin. I was suffering major writer's block and I needed to do something to get away from it. I gazed around the room and tried to think of a task in which I could carry out until Gray came by. I stared at the bookshelves in the far back of the room and immediately got an idea. Even though I rearranged the books a couple of days ago, I was going to do it again. At least I would be doing something productive.

I slid off of my stool and went to the back area of the library. I began taking books off shelves, making sure to put them into neat piles on the wooden floor.

* * *

"Whew," I breathed.

I had just finished reorganizing every book, except for the ones on the top shelves. I always left those last since they were the hardest to do. I grabbed my stool and placed it in front of a bookcase. I carefully climbed on top of it and shifted my weight so it wouldn't topple over, sending me to an agonizing fall.

I hummed cheerfully as I grabbed the heavy novels off of the wooden shelves. As soon as I couldn't grab anymore, I hesitantly stepped off of the tiny piece of furniture and laid the books on the floor. I got back up and reached for the books on the highest shelf of them all, standing on my tiptoes in the process. The stool wobbled a little underneath my weight, and my breath hitched. I let out a sigh of relief as the wooden stool stood still when I flattened out my feet.

My breathing went back to normal as I reached towards the weathered spines on the top shelf once more. When I grabbed one, my hand slipped and the book fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. "Well," I huffed, "Hmph." I decided to leave the book lying there. It could wait until I was ready to come down and grab it.

While I continued my careful procedure of grabbing books and placing them on the floor, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to a certain…_handsome_ blacksmith.

Wait- did I just say handsome?

I blushed as I stretched for another book. Of course Gray was handsome. Even Claire, the girl who ran the old abandoned farm thought so. She would come in and talk to me when she wasn't busy. But, for some reason, I was growing…jealous of the blonde farmer. And this was quite…odd, because…well, I didn't get jealous.

Claire was prettier than me. She had long blonde hair and she didn't need to hide her azure eyes behind old, wired-frame glasses. And she was much more outgoing than that of I, the quiet little librarian who hardly ever went anywhere except for her library.

Whenever Claire and Gray were at the library at the same time, I noticed that Gray would pay more attention to her than…me. Don't get me wrong, I understand. I'm no blonde bombshell like Claire is. I don't own and run a farm by myself. I can see why Gray would be interested in her.

But the other day when she visited me, she told me she had her eyes on another boy, Kai, the equally tanned, outgoing traveler who came to Mineral Town every summer. She was constantly with him in the summer, and I hardly ever saw her. Claire even had the nerve to ask me when I was going to ask Gray out once!

"Mary, _seriously_," She had said, "Everyone knows you two were made for each other."

"I…I…I'm sure _everyone_ hasn't said that," I had replied.

She had simply shook her head and made a series of _tsk_ sounds.

I laughed aloud at her silliness. Claire was quite the handful; she and Kai were perfect for each other.

I had only one book left to grab off of the top shelf and I was quite proud of myself. This task was going rather smoothly and quickly. I didn't really feel like getting off the stool and moving it over to get the last book, so I stood on my tiptoes –a dangerous move, I know- and stretched my arm to grab it. "Almost…got…it."

I held onto the wooden shelf to keep myself steady and snatched the blue binded hardback, just as the stool toppled over underneath me; leaving me hanging on the bookcase for dear life. Thank goddess these shelves were nailed to the wall, or I would have had a bookcase on top of me by now. I would have to thank my father for that idea…

The book in my hand slipped from my sweaty hand and I took the opportunity to hook that said hand onto the bookcase as well. My hands were slippery, and it was getting fairly hard for me to maintain my hold on the wooden furniture.

I was rather calm despite my current situation.

I needed help, though. I needed to catch someone's attention. But before I could let out a loud scream, my fingers slipped and I was hurdling towards the hard ground, bringing newly arranged books down with me.

I landed with a not-so lady-like "_Oof._" My books were scattered everywhere, some underneath me, giving me some horrible aches, while the books that had fallen were covering my lower body. Thank goodness nothing hit my head.

While trying to move my legs, I felt a horrible throbbing pain in my right ankle. And I just knew I had broken it. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as I attempted to get up.

I wasn't going anywhere.

I looked at the clock, my vision blurry. It looked as though there was still an hour and a half left until Gray would be coming. I whimpered as I pushed a book off of my sore body.

What was I suppose to do until someone came to my rescue?

* * *

"Help! Please, someone help me!"

My voice was getting hoarse, but I wasn't about to give up…yet.

"I have fallen down, and I cannot get up! Hello?"

Of course, I knew I was talking to no one.

I groaned and decided to pick up a book and try to read. It was _Sleeping Beauty_. I moaned. I was in no mood to read about a girl who gets rescued by her knight in shining armor, especially since I didn't have one.

I glanced at the clock to see how long I had left until Gray would be arriving. So far…fifteen minutes had passed. I shut the book rather loudly and slammed the book on the ground, which made my body wince in pain. My ankle was still burning, and it made tears fill my eyes once more.

_Just don't think about it Mary,_ I thought to myself.

"How can I _not_ think about it?"

Oh, how wonderful, now I am talking to myself.

"I wonder…If a tree falls down in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it _really_ make a sound?"

I contemplated on this question I had asked myself. "But…What if someone put a tape recorder in the forest before a tree fell down? Would that tape recorder count as someone being there? No…that would be silly…"

Pain shot through my leg and I whimpered again, forgetting all about the pressing issue I was talking to myself about.

I still had another hour left before Gray would be coming. What if he didn't show up today? How long would I have to sit here? Alone?

No, I cannot think like this. Of course Gray was going to come visit today, he came _every_ day. Why was I being such a pessimist all of a sudden?

I shook my head and resorted back to my useless calls for help.

* * *

"Heeeelp meeeee-"

I was interrupted by the door being swung open rather harshly, revealing a flustered looking blacksmith.

"Mary! I heard you screaming! Are you okay?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Gray, you're here early today!"

"Early? Who cares about that?! You're hurt!"

I blinked up at him. I never thought Gray could be so…exasperating. "Gray-"

"We _have_ to get you to Doctor Tim, now! Can you stand up?"

I was struck speechless. He was going on and on about how hurt I was and how I needed to get to the clinic without even knowing _what_ was wrong with me! "No, I cannot stand up! I've been sitting in this same position for the past thirty minutes, trying to get someone to help me!" I was crying again, I just couldn't help it. "I think I broke my ankle when I fell from that deceitful bookcase."

And just like that, Gray was by my side, picking me up bridal style and whispering that I was going to be okay, and that he was here to help me. I was sure that my whole face was beat red, and my eyes were wide.

As soon as we entered the clinic, Gray was yelling for the doctor, rather loudly in my ear. I was beginning to think that he was overreacting…just a little. When Doctor Tim and Elli had properly placed the cast on my right leg, I was feeling a lot better.

"Is she going to live?" Gray asked, breathless.

All three of us stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Even I was a bit surprised at his behavior.

"Gray, I can assure you, Mary will be fine," Tim said, "Don't you think you are being a tad bit…overdramatic?"

"No," He huffed, crossing his arms, "She could have been seriously hurt!" He turned to look at me. "You shouldn't pull dangerous stunts like that Mary, you worried me sick!"

"I'm sorry," I squeaked.

He smiled at me. "At least you are okay, though."

I nodded as he made his way over to me, grabbing me into his warm, muscular arms… My cheeks flushed as he held me, and I couldn't help but hug him back.

I knew exactly who my knight-in-shining-armor was. Even if he was a tad bit overdramatic.

**So, this little fluffy oneshot wormed its way into my thoughts today and I just had to get it down! I am a huge fan of Grary, but I really love Graire as well. But I think it's good to write both pairings, seeming as I like them both. Oh, and I do hope I had Mary in-character. I don't really know what to say about Gray...heh heh XD**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
